Things are Just Getting Started
by All-American Anteater
Summary: It was hard tailing the bookworm and OCD. He didn't even know Maka could skateboard, let alone dodge people by grinding on the occasional bench or the curb like a pro. And why in the world was she going so fast? What was so important that she had to run the risk of running over innocent pedestrians? There apparently was a lot he didn't know about the blond.


**I figured I would jump on the musical bandwagon and write a thing. XD**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Soul Eater or the songs mentioned.**

* * *

Lost in his thoughts, Soul absentmindedly walked with his friends until they settled on a bench in the middle of the park, all bored out of their minds. It was a Friday afternoon and they had absolutely nothing to do. No parties were planned, no one wanted to go to the movies, no one wanted to go clubbing… They basically didn't want to do anything, which _sucked_.

He watched as Black*Star and Patty argued about who could beat who in arm wrestling, and groaned because he wished he could be anywhere but here. Home sounded like a good place to be right now…

Apparently Liz was acting the same way as he was because Tsubaki turned away from Black*Star and asked, "Are you two okay?"

While Soul was just going to wave her off and say he was perfectly fine, Liz moaned, "No, I'm not! I totally made a fool of myself in front of Kid today! He probably thinks I'm some airhead blond or something…"

Black*Star stopped his banter with Patty and looked at her, bored, "Really, _that's_ why you're acting so emo?"

Soul snorted, "I'm almost _certain_ OCD doesn't care what you do."

Her eyes flared, "Don't you start with me, lover boy! I know you try to impress the bookworm with that cool attitude of yours!"

Soul peered at her through his too long bangs, his lips forming a tight line, obviously not amused with her. He and Liz alike had received the misfortune of holding affections for people that most students in their high school class considered 'uncool'. But they had done a considerable job keeping their feelings in check, because, let's face it, they had a reputation as the populars of Death City High to uphold.

Their little circle of friends were the only people who knew of their dirty little secret and _were_ supportive, but had no idea on how they could hold these feelings for the two loners. The bookworm, as Liz liked to call Maka Albarn, was a total nerd who was never seen the outside of the library or the bookstore.

Death the Kid, or Kid for short, was always seen with Maka at these bookish places and had the tendency to have an OCD attack about orderliness and symmetry, hence the reason why Soul called him OCD. But the nickname was becoming out of date, as Kid didn't nearly have as much attacks as he did when he was younger.

Soul and Liz wouldn't even tell them how they met those losers in the first place.

Maka and Kid were _always _together, probably the reason Soul loathed Kid and Liz detested Maka. There were actually rumors that they were dating, which Maka and Kid shot down immediately, both disgusted and highly amused that people had the audacity to think that they _liked _each other. But this did nothing to ease the jealousy Soul and Liz had for the pair.

Liz sighed, dejected, "It doesn't matter, anyways. We're graduating soon. Kid probably got a whole bunch of scholarships to colleges I couldn't even dream of going to."

Soul leaned back on the bench with a sinking feeling in his stomach, now having a reason to not want to be here surrounded by his friends. The thought of not seeing Maka? Knowing her, she probably got scholarships too. The girl was too smart for her own good.

"They did seem a bit nervous today. Maybe they were thinking about that?" Tsubaki added, contemplating the thought.

Liz groaned again, leaning into her sister who was giggling at her sister's dramatic silliness.

"Oh my God, guys! If you're so depressed at the thought of them leaving, ask them out! No one's going to care! Maybe they won't want to leave if you're actually _dating!_" There was only so much Black*Star could take of such a sad and pathetic scene.

Tsubaki, knowing the difficulties of relationships, defended them, "Black*Star, it's not that easy to just go up to someone and ask them out. It's scary."

Black*Star snorted, "What's so scary about that?"

She shrugged, "Rejection." Black*Star gave her a look of disbelief. When he asked Tsubaki out, that type of fear never even crossed his mind. What was the big deal?

Having enough of this, Soul stood up, "Screw this, I'm going home."

Black*Star was about to protest to this when he was cut off by a distant yelling. They all turned their heads to the sound, trying to find out what it was. It almost sounded like arguing.

Finally, two figures came into their sight, barreling towards them on skateboards. As they got closer, Soul could see that it was Kid and Maka.

_Speak of the devils._

Maka saw Soul as soon as he saw her, "Move!"

The gang looked at her in confusion, not knowing what she was saying.

Annoyed beyond belief, Maka screamed at Soul again, "God dammit Sharky, _move!_"

His crimson eyes widened in understanding and dove out of the way, dragging Black*Star with him. Maka raced past him, her plaid skirt magically staying in a position where she wouldn't give anyone a panty flash, much to Soul's displeasure. Kid powered behind her, his face twisted in a scowl.

"Dammit Maka, I told you! We're going to be late! You know how I _hate_ being late!" As they sped away, they could hear Kid scolding her.

"We're fine Kid, don't worry!" Her voice got more distant as they sped away.

Soul, along with the others, looked at their disappearing figures in shock. And he could have sworn he saw a guitar case on Kid's back…

Liz turned to Soul, raising a brow, "Sharky?" He glared at her as a response, not wanting to go into that story. He turned to look at the direction Maka and Kid went, confused beyond belief.

"Wait, dude, was that a…?" Black*Star trailed off, for once not knowing what to say.

They all gave each other a look and made the split second decision to race after Kid and Maka.

**XxXxX**

It was hard tailing the bookworm and OCD. He didn't even know Maka could skateboard, let alone dodge people by grinding on the occasional bench or the curb like a pro. And why in the world was she going so fast? What was so important that she had to run the risk of running over innocent pedestrians? There apparently was a lot he didn't know about the blond.

It required a lot of sprinting and dodging cursing pedestrians to keep up.

But somehow, someway, they managed to find them go in the back of some restaurant in downtown Death City, one they haven't been to before. This made sense because he, along with everyone else, lived on the opposite side of the city. Everyone who was zoned for Death City High lived on the opposite side of town. Maka was definitely becoming more of a mystery than he thought she was.

The gang made their way to the front to find that the restaurant was called Dean's Studio- Bar and Grill, and had two red guitars crossing each other behind the name. This intrigued Soul; he was always musical, even if he hated how his parents forced the profession down his throat.

Even Patty, who was the most carefree out of all of them, muttered in total awe, "Cool…"

They made their way inside and were told by a waiter to find any seat they wanted and would be with them in a minute. They chose a table in the back, away from the stage that had people setting up for the next gig. Near the empty stage, people crowded, waiting for the band to come out. They were quite antsy.

"This is pretty sweet." Soul mumbled, enjoying the calm, yet exuberating ambiance. This is the type of place he would hang out, with its brick walls covered with decorative graffiti, band posters and colorful lights roaming the place.

Black*Star nodded, "Yeah, sucks we didn't find it sooner. We could have some wicked parties here."

Soul nodded in agreement and looked back onto the stage again. This time people came out to set up, earning a scream from the fans up near the stage. Soul could see their waves were strained. Something must have happened backstage.

Suddenly, the screams intensified as Kid, drastically different from what he had seen at school, walked out, wearing a tight fitting plain black shirt that showed off his biceps and dark wash jeans, his black and silver guitar strung across his shoulder. He adjusted his head set and was talking to the other guitarist, seemingly irritated, and was constantly glancing over his shoulder to the side of the stage.

Liz made a strangled noise and gapped at the scene, "Oh my _God_!"

Patty giggled at her love-struck sister, "He actually looks pretty cool, sis!"

Tsubaki nodded in agreement, blushing slightly at what she was seeing. This was a stark contrast as to what he normally wore at school. What happened to the symmetrical suits he always wore?

"What…?" Black*Star trailed off.

"The hell?" Soul finished, equally shocked. "If _he's_ out there, then where's Maka?"

Snapping them out of there great surprise, a pink haired waitress giggled at them, "I'm guessing it's your first time, huh? I'm guessing you know Kid?"

Soul looked at her and read that her nametag said Kim, "Uh, yeah. Know him from school."

She smirked, holding her notepad and pen, "Then you're going to love the show. You're order?"

After getting everyone's orders, which were basically all burgers and Cokes because they were really caught off guard by what they just witnessed, Kim smiled a knowing smile, "Enjoy the performance. Heard it's going to be a big one tonight."

She left, and everyone stared up at the stage in anticipation, too overwhelmed to talk and not wanting to wait anymore. Apparently everyone felt the same way because they were chanting over and over again to start the show.

Kid looked at his fellow band mates and shrugged, anxiety plaguing his face. He looked off to the side of the stage and rubbed his face in agitation, giving a signal to start playing. They looked confused, but complied, knowing that they needed to start the show.

The playing produced an earsplitting scream from the crowd, definitely overexcited as crowds tended to be. The playing continued for a few moments, making everyone in the vicinity very confused. Where was the singer?

Before the crowd could voice their confusion, an entirely different Maka than what Soul had known from before rushed onto the stage and grabbed the mike, earning even louder screams than from before. Racing out at the last second really set the mood for the crowd.

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of a world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Soul fought to suppress a blush that wanted to form on his cheeks. Maka's entire appearance was a stark contrast to the beige sweater vest, red plaid skirt, and green tie she normally wore. She was wearing a tight black tang top with metallic silver designs crawling up the side and faded black skinny jeans that accented her legs and ass _perfectly_. The only thing that didn't change were her combat boots, which she seemed to wear everywhere.

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To_ _bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

Maka rocked out and ran a hand through her hair, which were let loose from her usual pigtails. She was not winded in the slightest and apparently not aware of the new addition to her audience. Soul, totally and utterly entranced, watched her every move, totally not caring if he looked cool or not anymore. He was seeing the show of a life time.

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve_

_Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick_

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Soul was majorly impressed by her strong and clear voice, not expected she had all of this in her. She sang from the heart with a certain passion that only someone who truly loved what they were doing would have.

She was relatively quiet in class, only speaking up when there was a hard question that no one would answer. As he thought about it, he doesn't think she even knew about music. The only reason he thought this was because when she caught him playing the piano in the depths of school at a really uncool dance, she said she liked it, thought it was beautiful. No one thought his original pieces were beautiful.

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Woah, whoa_

_Woah, woah_

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Oh, even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

Speaking of original, he doesn't recognize this song. He's an avid music listener; he should know what this is called. It's actually pretty good; not like everything else on the radio. And the crowd especially loved it, to the point where they were singing along with Maka. She definitely received a good… no, _great_ reaction from the crowd. He was certainly in awe.

_Go get your shovel_

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Maka stopped signing and started to clap, urging the crowd to join her. While Liz, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul were still very much shocked at their discovery, Patty clapped along and laughed, obviously enjoying the entertainment. Much to Liz's excitement, instead of Maka signing, Kid sang while clapping along with Maka, feeling the energy of the crowd.

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da…_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da…_

Maka and the crowd starting to sing along with Kid, showing how much they were loving the show. Soul was amazed at how happy and carefree she looked. It was almost like she was destined to do this. She still didn't realize that he was gawking at her, which half of him was glad, but yet the other half _wanted_ her to notice.

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da…_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da…_

The stop was sudden, and the crowd erupted in cheers and screams. Maka gave the crowd a wide grin and waited for the cheers to die down before she started to talk.

"So how'd you guys like it! Sounds new right?" She grinned even wider as the screams got louder and more hectic. "Well, I'm glad because that is an original from yours truly!"

Soul gapped at her. She wrote that?

Tsubaki voiced his thoughts, "She wrote that? That was amazing!"

"Sure was." Patty said, mouth full of her burger. Apparently Kim the Waitress had stealthily delivered the food while they were all entranced by Maka and Kid's performance.

Black*Star nodded, "Huh, didn't think she was capable of actually being cool."

Soul and Liz immediately shushed him as Maka began to talk again, earning a glare from the blue haired teen, "Kid and I have decided that it was time for us to spread our wings a bit and try out something we wrote ourselves, curtsey of our awesome boss. We absolutely love preforming and creating music and we wanted to try out a few songs before we left for something more."

The crowd gave a series of confused whats before Maka started to speak, "Yeah, unfortunately this is our last performance here, but I plan to make this the best show yet! What do you say to that?"

The crowd screamed, causing Maka to laugh, "Great! Things will be a little different because Kid _finally_ agreed to sing a song for us! Do you know how _hard_ it was for me to convince him? He keeps saying his voice is too gravely or some crap like that."

A chorus of laughs echoed through the building, making Maka grin. She walked over to Kid, who in turn gave her his headset and guitar, and walked over to the mike.

He shook his head and playfully leered at Maka, "Yeah, I have no clue how or why I agreed to this. I don't sing." Grinning at the protests of the crowd, he continued, "But Maka insisted the song was suited for me, so… here it goes I guess. It's called In The End."

He nodded to his band mates, and they started to play a slow, yet intense tempo.

_**In the end as we fade into the night **_

_Oh whoa oh _

_**Who will tell the story of your life? **_

Astounding everyone at the table, Maka executed an epic guitar solo that, Soul admits, turned him on quite a lot. While Soul marveled at the blond, Liz tried in vain to not freak out at the sight of her crush of two years sing.

_**In the end **_

_**As my soul's laid to rest **_

_**What is left of my body **_

_**Or am I just a shell? **_

Kid tapped his foot to the beat, looking out to the crowd. His confidence protruded from him as he sang, showing everyone just how comfortable and at ease he was at this moment.

_**I have fought **_

_**And with flesh and blood I commanded an army **_

_**Through it all I have given my heart for a moment of glory **_

_I gave it all_

_**In the end as you fade into the night **_

_Oh whoa oh _

_**Who will tell the story of your life? **_

_Oh whoa oh _

_**And who will remember your last goodbye? **_

_Oh whoa oh _

_**Cause it's the end **_

_**And I'm not afraid **_

_**I'm not afraid to die **_

_**I'm not afraid**_

_**I'm not afraid to die **_

His golden eyes swept over the crows once more, thinking he noticed something rather peculiar before. Catching the sight of unruly white hair and the gapping mouth of Liz Thompson, he smirked deeply, relishing in the fact that he and his best friend made the oh so cool populars of Death City High School's mouths drop.

_**Born a saint **_

_**But with every sin I still wanna be holy **_

_**I will live again **_

_**Who we are **_

_**Isn't how we live, we are more than our bodies **_

_**If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory **_

While singing he looked over to Maka who was concentrating very hard on playing the guitar. She looked up and met Kid's eyes, which were trying to convey that she should look into the crowd.

_**In the end as you fade into the night **_

_Oh whoa oh _

_**Who will tell the story of your life? **_

_Oh whoa oh _

_**And who will remember your last goodbye? **_

_Oh whoa oh _

_**Cause it's the end **_

_**And I'm not afraid **_

_**I'm not afraid to die **_

Right before her solo, she glanced into the crowd in which Kid was pointing to and met the crimson eyes of Soul Evans, who blanched white at her finally noticing him. She silently laughed at him when his mouth dropped when she started her solo, amused by his blatant amazement.

_**In the end as you fade into the night **_

_Oh whoa oh _

_**Who will tell the story of your life? **_

_Oh whoa oh _

_**And who will remember your last goodbye? **_

_Oh whoa oh _

_**Cause it's the end **_

_**And I'm not afraid **_

_**I'm not afraid to die **_

Sweating, Maka silently thanked the lord that she was the vocalist and not the guitarist because _damn it all, _this was exhausting. And _hard. _There was a reason she spent hours on end trying to learn the notes. How does Kid do this?

_**Who will remember this last goodbye? **_

_Oh whoa oh_

_**Cause it's the end **_

_**And I'm not afraid **_

_**I'm not afraid to die **_

_**I'm not afraid **_

_**I'm not afraid to die **_

_**I'm not afraid **_

_**I'm not afraid to die**_

Breathing hard, Kid looked at the certain group in the back again and gave them a slight wave, promising that they would talk soon.

Letting the screams and cheers die down, he smiled regrettably at the crowd, "Well, that was more fun than I thought it would be."

Scoffing, Maka cut it, "Oh you always wanted to. Just admit it."

He waved her off, causing the crowd to laugh, "Well, that's it guys. Thanks for being a great audience and keep coming back!" He waved at the crowd and walked off the stage with Maka, along with the other the people who were up on the stage, leaving an eruption of screams and 'I love yous' in their wake.

Liz stared at the stage with wide blue eyes, and then looked down at her uneaten burger, "Oh God, he saw me."

Black*Star laughed, taking a big bite out of his burger, "I got to say, it takes a lot to impress someone like me, and those losers definitely did. I didn't know they could play like that!"

Tsubaki smiled at him, "They _were_ really good."

Soul blew air through his teeth, trying to keep his heart from pounding in his chest. On the outside, he looked unaffected, if only a little shocked by what he witnessed. But it was a whole different story on what he felt on the inside. He saw Maka smirk at him, amused at how pathetic he probably looked…

He really needed to talk to her.

Finally, he shrugged, waving their waitress over to the table. Ignoring Patty and Black*Star's protests, he said to Kim, "I think we're ready for the check."

**XxXxX**

Soul, followed by the rest of the gang, made his way to the back of the restaurant that he first saw Kid and Maka go. He hoped to meet them here; he was certain that Maka knew they were here and saw the performance. Wouldn't they want to rub it in their faces?

He leaned back on the brick wall, his hands in his leather jacket pockets. He hoped they didn't leave yet; but he figured finding Maka wouldn't be too difficult either way. He _did_ have some classes with her.

"Ugh, dude, why do we have to wait here! This is so boring…" Black*Star complained loudly, getting impatient.

"Why do you think?" Liz snapped, "Did you not see the awesome performance back there? I want a few things cleared up."

Tsubaki smiled sheepishly at Black*Star, "I am curious as to why they didn't try to advertise themselves at school. People wouldn't bully them as much if they knew…"

Black*Star crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the building, "Whatever."

Soul shifted his gaze towards the door they were all waiting for to open. Finally, he saw the doorknob turn and the door swing open.

"Yeah, well what if we just took a road trip or…" Kid stopped, looking back at the five faces in front of him.

Maka crossed her arms, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Her face was one of apprehension and weariness, "Hi, guys. Mind telling us why you're staring at us like that?"

Liz looked at her, dumbfounded. "Uh, because we just saw you guys rock up on that stage?" Wasn't it obvious?

Patty jumped up and down eagerly, "Yeah, it was so cool! I didn't know you guys could do that!"

"There's _a lot_ you don't know…" Maka muttered under her breath, with a slight sigh of an emotion that Soul couldn't place.

Patty cocked her head and spoke before Soul could say anything, "What?"

Kid shot Maka a worried glance and quickly changed the subject, "So, why are you guys here?"

Black*Star spoke with indifference, "You almost ran me over earlier."

Soul nodded and smirked slightly, momentarily forgetting the odd display of emotion Maka showed earlier, "I think that has grounds for seeing why you guys were in such a rush."

Maka silently blew air out of her mouth, closing her eyes, "Yeah, so now you know we used to have an after school job."

"Used to have a job?" Tsubaki asked.

Kid shrugged, "Yeah, we're graduating in a few weeks, so we decided to resign."

"We wanted to see if we could make it on our own, so we went and ahead left now to work on our own stuff." Maka said with a slight smile.

Soul swallowed thickly, trying to regain some form of nonchalance. Maka was just too cute sometimes.

"Don't you have to have a band to be able to make it anywhere though?" Black*Star bluntly stated. Tsubaki elbowed him softly and looked at him with embarrassment and disappointment at his abrasiveness.

"He's not wrong." Liz muttered, seeing Tsubaki's look of disapproval.

Kid and Maka stared at them, and then glanced at each other. They seemed to communicate in a way that only friends who knew each other for a long time can.

Finally Maka spoke, "Do you guys play? I know Sharky does."

"What?" Soul gaped at her. His friends looked at her with the same shocked look that he adorned.

They were flabbergasted. Were they seriously asking them to join a band that they were creating?

"For all you know, I only play the piano." Soul looked at Maka with an intense gaze that seemed to bore into Maka's very soul.

Not affected by his gaze, Maka scoffed, "Please, if you can play one instrument, you can play them all."

They were all silent. It was a lot to take in. These people who they barely talked to throughout their years of high school were asking them to join a band. It was an incredibly risky proposition on both their parts.

While Soul and Liz were more excited about the idea, the other three were a bit more hesitant.

"Look, if you don't want to, that's fine. We were just throwing out ideas." Kid said.

Begrudgingly, Black*Star said, "My dad taught me how to play the drums."

Who knew, this could be interesting. Black*Star didn't have any plans for college.

"And we can play the guitar!" Patty exclaimed, slinging an arm around her sister.

"I know how to play the bass." Tsubaki softly said, realizing that everyone else was open minded about this idea. She would might as well give it a shot, if not only for a couple of weeks.

Soul sighed, "You already know I play the piano."

Not expecting these turns of events, Maka grinned widely. Kid looked at her and smiled softly. He knew that all she wanted was to leave a mark on the world, and now it was becoming a possibility.

Maka looked at them with a spark of determination in her bright green eyes, "That's great! We'll meet up at Kid's place tomorrow and we'll what you got!"

It was the beginning of an adventure for all of them.

* * *

**Brick by Boring Brick - Paramore**

**In the End - Black Veil Brides**

**Just to make things perfectly clear, this particular story is going to stay a one shot. If anyone wants to adopt the idea, feel free to PM me and we'll talk things out. I was just in love with those songs and the idea was bugging me.**

**And I know that the POV was all over the place, but I'm trying to get better at that, really!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
